


Practice Makes Perfect

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Erotica, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-02
Updated: 2009-02-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:57:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10788069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Ron/Hermione- Hermione still can't quite believe it.





	Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** **Prompt:** Alone @ [](http://community.livejournal.com/rhr100/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/rhr100/)**rhr100**  
>  **Rating: R  
>  Word Count:** 100 x 2  
>  **A/N:** Hermione POV. There really isn't enough smut here at the com, and while this isn't exactly smut it's the closest I could make it with the idea I had…

I am still shocked whenever Ron makes me climax.

For years, I'd had to do it all by myself. For years, I'd wanted him so badly and I'd had to imagine what his fingers and tongue would feel like on my body as I touched myself at night.

I knew the reality would likely be different, and that my years of experience with my own body meant I knew exactly how and where to touch myself.

I wasn't wrong. It took months of experimenting for Ron to learn how to touch me so expertly.

He got there in the end.

* * *

  
Now, Ron could bring me off in a few minutes if he tried; after so long together he knows just what buttons to press.

I'll never get over the fact that he _wants_ to touch me this way, after being alone for so long and wanting him so. I can never quite hold back the gasp of surprise as I come and I realise it's _Ron_ that's the cause; and not just in my imagination.

I'd never thought it possible that anything could feel better than when I touched myself.

I was wrong.

But don't tell Ron I said that.


End file.
